Hetalia Truth or Dare
by Pipluplover169
Summary: Hello, this is another Hetalia Truth or Dare! Hosts are: Pipluplover169 A.K.A Pip , Little Phili A.K.A Clara , and Stardust98 A.K.A Stardust ! I hope you take the time to read it even though there are a lot like it! Send in questions of dares right now !
1. Prologue

((**A/N: Alright, so I read that there cannot be any interactive stories, and that they cannot be chat-script... Since I do not want this story taken down, I'm fixing it right now... Please send in truths and dares through PMs from now on!)**

* * *

A tall girl with dark brown eyes, braided brown hair with bangs that reach over her eyes, tan skin, black kitty ears, and a black fluffy tail walks in. She has a red shirt with baggy blue jeans, purple gloves, blue glasses, and a green hair clip.

"Okay, hello everyone, my name is Pip! I've wanted to do this for a while… I've looked these up millions of times, and I finally decided to make one of my own!" She smiles.

Italy pops up out of nowhere and says, "Pip, didn't you say you wanted two more hosts? Veeeh~"

"Oh, right! Thanks, Italy," Pip says.

"You're welcome~"

"Ok, I'll be the main host, along with two other people who I'll announce once they ask. I'll only accept two, people. Here's the thingy you can use."

What you'd like to be called:

Appearance (clothes, eye color, hair color, height, ect.):

Personality (easily irritated, grumpy, ect.):

Weapon of choice (don't ask~):

Additional info (anything else):

"Alright, I can't wait for the truths and dares to come flooding in~" Pip's smile grows.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Germany looks at Pip.

Pip tilts her head in confusion. "I am? Oh! You guys can dare or question me and the two other hosts too! Now, someone wanna say bye?"

Italy nods and opens his eyes for once. "Ciao~! We hope to see dares and truths soon~!"


	2. Torture is awesome

Pip: I'm so sorry for the wait! I feel like such a jerk! ;-; Anyway, I wanna introduce two new hostesses! Clara, come out here!

(A girl with gold brown eyes, with dark almost black hair that is an angle cut walked in. She's wearing a nice light blue dress that is knee length with a white and black hemp. She's about is 5ft 6in.)

Clara: Hi! My name's Clara!

Pip: Hello, Clara! And our other host, Stardust! Come out!

(A girl with soft long brown hair, brown eyes and tan skin walked in. She has blonde and black highlights in her hair. She's wearing a loose t-shirt with skinny jeans and sneakers. She also has a star tattoo on her wrist.)

Stardust: Hi, everyone! My name's Stardust!

Pip: Hello, Stardust! Alright, you two should tell us a bit about yourselves. Clara?

Clara: Sure! I'm usual very nice and funny to everyone, I also like to make people smile and I say sorry a lot. Until you get me mad. Then all **** breaks lose.

Prussia: Kesesesese, that last bit sounds like Pip!

Pip: *ignores Prussia* What would your weapon be when you need to defend yourself?

Clara: I like using a yoyo or a Filipino fight stick.

Everyone except hostesses: O_O

Pip: Cool! Anything else?

Clara: I love to eat strawberries. And my big brother is Spain. Hi, Spain!

Spain: Hola, mi hermana pequeña!

Pip: Cool! Stardust, what are you like?

Stardust: I am usually a very friendly and weird person. I'm a tomboy. I love doing pranks and get distracted very easily. I'm also very sentimental so expect me to cry during sad moments, and expect me to squeal during cute moments. I'm also kinda clumsy, and I like karate. I love video games, and dares. I hate pink and skirts.

Pip: Wow, both of you are a lot like me!

Everyone except hostesses: *under their breathe* Great, three Pip's…

Pip: What weapon would you use to defend yourself?

Stardust: A potato sack full of remotes. Also, my fists can be a weapon.

Pip: Cool! Anything else?

Stardust: America's my bestie.

America: Hi!

Stardust: Hi!

Pip: Alright~ So-

Clara and Stardust: What about you?

Pip: Huh? Oh! I haven't said anything about me yet, huh… Well, I'm an easily irritated tomboy who has a sweet side. I'd probably use one of my knives from my collection if I needed to defend myself. …And that's it. ON WITH THE GAME! Stardust, since this one is yours, say them. *hands note cards*

Stardust: Sure. *takes note cards*

"Dare for Italy: Give Germany a haircut and dye it neon green.

Truth for Germany: Have you ever had a German Sparkle Party?"

Germany: Wh-WHAT? NO WAY!

Pip: *dark aura appears around her* You will.

Germany: …Fine…

(A while later, after yelling, lots of apologies, and giggling, Germany's hair is now neon green.)

Germany: *looks into mirror and sulks*

Stardust: And the question?

Germany: Wh-what?

Pip: The QUESTION.

Germany: Oh… Well… I… don't have to answer!

Pip: *dark aura appears again* Yes, you do.

Germany: ….Ja.

Hostesses: What? Say it louder.

Germany: JA. I have.

(The room is silent. Soon, everyone but Prussia, Germany, and Austria burst out in laughter.)

Pip: O-ok, so the next ones are from ' Your worst nightmare '.

"Yay! More truth or dare Hetalia!

Now for my awesome dares!

Germany: You can't drink beer or eat wurst only pasta for the next chapter!

Prussia: you can't call yourself awesome.

Canada: to get noticed wear a kitty costume!

England: seduce anyone of your choice

France: don't be a pervert. If you do one of the host can slap you

America: eat something that one of the host made and iggys

Italy: hug and kiss whoever you want

Romano: stop being tsundere and wear a cute little maids dress.

Japan: say sorry to Clara for the world war two thing

Now truths for the hosts

Pip: who is your favorite Hetalia country and why. Plus do you have a OC?

Clara: Are you suppose to be the country of Philippines? If you are do you forgive Japan for world war two?

Stardust: did you come from space because your name is stardust? And do you know the star that Germany pretty much killed?"

Germany: First, green hair, now this?

Prussia: So not awesome! D:

Canada: *puts the costume on* Ok, but only to get n-noticed…

Everyone except hostesses: OH MY GOD, FLOATING KITTY COSTUME! (aru)

Canada: *takes off costume and sulks*

England: Anyone of my choice? Hmmm… *glances over to Clara*

Clara: *notices him glancing* *blushes*

Pip: Hah, seems he's chosen. People, we need headphones for later tonight~

England and Clara: *blushes* Shut up!

Pip: Nah~

France: How would you ever mistake me as a pervert~?

Stardust: Easily. I call the slapping!

Pip: Awww… *pouts*

Stardust: And I'll cook to make sure that you people don't poison him.

Pip: Why would we poison him?

Stardust: I dunno, but I'll cook.

America: Thanks, Stardust!

England: *walks into kitchen*

Stardust: *walks in as well*

(After a bit of yelling, annoyance, force-feeding, and lots of hamburgers, an annoyed America came out of the kitchen, looking annoyed.)

Pip: Alright, Italy?

Italy: Doitsuuuuu! *hugs and kisses on the cheek*

Germany: *pats Italy on the head* *turns bright red*

Pip: *giggles* Now, Romano?

Romano: WHAT? There's no way-

Pip: *deathglare*

Romano: …*takes maid dress and puts it on* There.

Pip: Yay! Aww, you look so cute~

Romano: Shut u-

Pip: What did the dare say?

Romano: …Fine.

Pip: Good. Japan?

Japan: U-uh, I'm sorry for WW2, Clara-san…

Clara: …

Pip: Ah, truths for the hostesses~! Ok, uhh, probably either Japan or Canada. And no, but I plan to make one!

Clara: Well yes I am suppose to be the country of Philippines. It's my OC and with the Japan thing... Yes but he would have to give me a bunch of strawberries and mangos first.

Japan: *gives her strawberries and mangos*

Clara: Yay~! I forgive you!

Stardust: No, I didn't come from space. But it would be awesome if I did. Germany killed a star? Oh yes, I remember. He made it land on England's head. *glares at Germany* My name is Stardust because my friends call me that.

Pip: Ok, now for the other questions and dares! These are from ' Meow meow I'm a kitty '…Strange name.

"Hi there! This seems like it'll be fun! So I have some truths or dares for people.

Italy and Romano: act like little 13 year old girls and have a pillow fight

Germany: do the yes dance with Prussia

Prussia: do the yes dance with germany

England: eat a hamburger and let one of the host teach you how to cook something

China: say hell after very sentence and no cute pandas for the whole chapter

France: do something to make one of the host mad as heck

Spain: pull Romano's curl for about ten minutes. Romano can't stop him

Now truths

Japan: why do you hang out with greece?

America: who is the person you like the most in the whole world?

Prussia: who do you also think is awesome?

Now for the hosts it's a dare.

All three of you must hug and kiss someone of your choice.

Bye I hope you use my dares!"

Italy: Vee~ Sure! *takes out pillow and hits Romano with it*

Romano: Watch it-

Pip: *glare*

Romano: *takes out pillow and starts hitting Italy*

(After an explosion of feathers and giggling…)

Germany: The 'yes dance'?

Pip: *shows him and Prussia a video*

Germany and Prussia: O_O We will not do that!

Pip: I'm getting tired of threatening you guys…

Germany and Prussia: …

(After a lot of dancing, laughing, and snapping at people…)

Pip: Heehee! Oh, next dare! Hey, England!

England: What, you git?

Pip: *ignores last bit* You have to eat a hamburger~

England: No way!

Pip: *takes hamburger from America*

America: Hey!

Pip: *holds hamburger up to England* Here~

England: What? No!

Pip: I'll force-feed you, you know.

England: *snatches hamburger* Fine! *quickly bites off big pieces to get thorough it faster*

America: How is it?

England: …*swallows and walks into kithen* Clara, just teach me to cook…

Clara: Ok! *walks into kitchen*

(After a few minutes…)

Clara: *walks out of kitchen* How do you mess up a pancake?

England: I don't know, but it wasn't my fault!

Clara: Yes, it was!

England: No it wa-

Pip: NEXT DARE!

China: Oh no, aru, ****…

Pip: Heehee.

China: Shut up, aru, ****!

Pip: Nope. NEXT! …Ay dios…

France: *walks up to Pip* What's wrong~? *gropes*

Pip: *dark aura appears* *punches him across the face*

France: OOF!

Stardust: NEXT!

Spain: Gladly~ *pulls Romano's curl*

Romano: CHIGIIIIIIII! *sinks to knees*

Spain: *drags Romano off*

Clara: Hah, they'll be havin' fun tonight~

Pip: Like you and England~?

Clara and England: *blushes* Shut up!

Stardust: Anyway, Japan?

Japan: *blushes* U-uhh, Greece-san is a good person to be around…

Turkey: *glares at Greece from across the room*

Stardust: America, you're up next!

America: Stardust, she's my best friend! *bear hug*

Pip: *chuckles* Alright, next!

Prussia: Gilbird, of course!

Gilbird: Piyo piyo~

Everyone: *facepalm*

Pip: Oh crap… A dare… *gulp* Wait… WHAT?

Clara: *walks over to England* *hugs him and kisses him on the cheek*

England: *blushes*

Pip: Hah. Stardust?

Stardust: *walks over to Prussia, hugs, kisses on the mouth*

Pip: Heehee. This is very amusing.

Clara: What about you?

Pip: Huh? Oh. …*looks around, sighs, walks over to Italy* Hi. *hugs and kisses on cheek*

Italy: Ve~ Hello, Pip!

Pip: *walks back to center of room* Ok, next person is InSaNeAngelsgottanAK47 . Clara, you read. *hands note cards*

Clara: Ok. *takes note cards*

"Hiya I gottsum daares!

France, run... Run for your life. I have an AK47, suPer  
secret ninja assassin to blow you up, and knifes to carve pretty pictures into  
you.

Russia, Belarus, and Ukrain, can mommy have a huug? You gwow up soo fast!

I want America to kiss England, pleases, saying no well, Torture room with  
five Frances should help

Switzy, do you need a new gun?

Well, byesies for now

I like ToD's"

France: *stares at InSaNeAngelsgottanAK47 in horror**starts to run like the wind*

Pip: Hah, never seen him run that fast.

Russia: *hugs InSaNeAngelsgottanAK47 *

Belarus: *hugs InSaNeAngelsgottanAK47 * *scotches closer to Russia*

Russia: *scotches further from Belarus*

Ukraine: *hugs InSaNeAngelsgottanAK47 *

America: Wh-what? ….I'drathertakethetortureroom.

France: *from far away* Ohonhonhonhonhonhonhon…

(After a lot of screaming and ohonhoning, America comes, limping out, and winces when he sits down. One France comes out, smiling brightly.)

Pip: Oh god, I don't wanna know what happened in there. Anyway! Switzerland?

Switzerland: Ah, no, I have enough.

Pip: Ok, that's it!

Stardust: Goodbye, people…

Clara: And send in lots of questions and dares!


	3. Pasta and randomness

Germany: *walks in with a bowl of pasta* Thank you for… ANOTHER… bowl of pasta, Italy.

Italy: Ve~ You're welcome, Germany!

Germany: *sighs* At least my hair is back to normal…

Hostesses: Hello, everyone!

Pip: I'm so sorry for the wait, I feel like a humongous jerk now… But I really hope you like this chapter!

Clara: Alright! So, first off is 'Guest', who says…

"Hiya peoples! I have some dares for ya. Please don't kill me or hurt me in any form or fashion if the dares really hurt your dignity and ego. Kapesh?

For Russia, here are two choices: Kiss Belarus on the mouth for one whole minute (please don't kill me! I'm too young to die! *whimpers and offers a year supply of vodka*) or let the three Baltics be your master for three chapters.

For Romano, make out with Spain in a closet for 10 minutes (or longer).

For Clara, make out with England for 10 minutes or longer (which I'm pretty sure you guys won't be against that).

I'm a Filipino ya know (mentally waves the Philippines flag proudly and salutes)!

Thanks and till next time peoples ;)."

Pip: Eh, I dunno about some of the countries around here, ya might wanna run after this..

Belarus: Choose meeeeeeeee….

Russia: AAH! GO AWAY, GO AWAY, GO AWAY!

Pip: *sighs and drags Belarus away*

Russia: Well, I would choose for the 3 Baltics to be my masters, since Belarus is scary, da?

Latvia: Really?

Estonia: We're his master for three days?

Lithuania: This is great! For once, we can order him around!

Stardust: Yeah, so go out and do… whatever it is you want to do with him.

Pip: Heehee.

(After they walk out…)

Pip: Three guesses what they're gonna do.

Everyone but Pip: Thank you for that mental image.

Pip: 'Welcome!

Stardust: Anyway, next up is InSaNeAngelsgottanAK47, who says…

"J thanks for doing my dares

J seeing that

England is taken and

America chose that over kiss then... America. Eat Iggys cooking.

Canada... Here is a friend for Kumajiro. ANYBODY WHO FORGETS U DIES THROUGH TERRIBLE MEENS!

Who does my baby's like?

And France. U have to shave ur hair off and wear an outfit I made *hands long trash bag with arm holes for arms*

My baby's, U grow up sooooo fast sorry for not being around most of the time )';"

Clara: ..Well, ok then.

England: *blushes* Y-yes, I am taken…

America: What? I can't eat Eyebrows' cooking! I'll die!

Pip: Too bad. England, make some scones, will ya?

England: Of course. *walks into kitchen*

America: That's not fair!

Pip: Oh well.

(After some running, force-feeding, yelling, and hamburgers, America walks out, stuffing lots of hamburgers into his mouth.)

America: Why do you people insist on torturing me?

Clara: Because it's funny. Now, next!

Canada: Th-thank you…

Pip: Wow, she really dislikes it if someone forgets you…

Canada: I know…

Stardust: Next!

Pip: Well, since Russia isn't here, Ukraine and Belarus?

Belarus: Nii-san of course!

Ukraine: …Roshia-chan…

Everyone: Whut.

Pip: …Well then… Uhhh… L-lets get back to the game!

France: What?

Pip: Oh, c'mon, soon enough, I'm gonna stop threatening you people and starts MAKING you do whatever the dare is.

France: *sulks, takes garbage can and puts it on*

Clara: And your hair?

(After shaving, sobs of despair, and laughiong…)

"France: *walks to emo corner and sobs*

Pip: Pfft, well, ok then! NEXT!

Ukraine: It's ok, we turned out fine! *looks around* Hey wait… Where's Belarus?

(Russia's yells can be heard, and Belarus's yells are heard too. The Baltics' whimpers can be heard in the background.)

Ukraine: …Well, ok, we didn't turn out that well… But we forgive you.

Pip: Aww. Happy ending. Cute. NEXT!

Clara: Ok, this one is from DeadlyNightmareTrio13. They say...

"Yumi: -Jumps through the window followed by the other two Triplets- BONJOUR!

Antarctica: -Walks through door like a normal five year old- Idiots.

Ryuu: -glaring at Yumi- Just put our dares so I can personally rip my dear sister to shreds.

Yuki: -Sweatdrop-

Yumi: As if you can hurt ze awesome me!-Runs around room anyways-

Ryuu: -Chases-GET BACK HERE YOU BLOODY PRAT AND FACE MY WRATH!

Antarctica: Our dares/Truths are-

Romania: (Yuki) Hug? Pwease? If you don't I'll cry. -Teary eyed-

Canada/Prussia: (Yumi) AH! MÈRE, PAPA! MAKE RYUU STOP CHASING ME! SHE'S GONE HOMICADIAL, I SAY! TOTALLY UNAWESOME!

Hosts: (Antarctica) Hmmm...What's your fave nation? Go up to that nation and say something completely random or insulting with a straight face.

Greece: (Antarctica): Cats s*ck and dog rule, I only say it cause it's true. Reaction.

Spain: (Yuki) GO TOTALLY YANDERE/POSSESIVE FOR ROMA! Look at Belarus for an example.

Everyone: (Antarctica) : SAY 'I LOVE YOU' TO THE PERSON YOU HATE THE MOST! -Runs out giggling-

Yumi: GAH! I BID YOU ADIEU! -Does a bow at the window sill then jumps out-  
Ryuu: YEAH BYE! -Chases after Yumi through window- HOLD STILL SO I COULD KILL YOU!  
Yuki: Um, -sweatdrop-Sorry for the over dramatic drama. Later! -Waves then jumps out window-"

Pip: …Well, that was entertaining.

Romania: Of course! *hugs Yuki*

Stardust: Aww!

Canada: U-uhh, Ryuu, please stop chasing Yumi…

Ryuu: *keeps chasing Yumi*

Canada: *sighs* You try, Prussia…

Prussia: Ryuu, stop chasing Yumi now, or zhe Awesome me shall have to stop you!

Ryuu: *stops chasing* Fine, but just for now!

Yumi: Ha!

Pip: …Ok… NEXT! Ah, for all of us! Perfect! Alright, let's see… *walks over to Canada with a straight face* You're invisible to everyone in here, and even rabid fan girls can't track you down.

Canada: I know, I know…

Pip: Sorry. *holds up bottle of syrup* Forgive me?

Canada: *takes syrup bottle* Sure!

Pip: Cool. Clara?

Clara: *goes up to Romano with a straight face* Romano! You're a stupid PMS-y female dog and what's is up with being so freaking tsundere all the freaking time!

Romano: O_o

Clara: I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so, so, so sorry!

Romano: …It's okay…

Pip: Aww. Cute. Stardust?

Stardust: *goes up to with a straight face* You are as special as a sack of potatoes and you should hit yourself with a cactus.

Spain: D:

Pip: Alright, Greece?

Greece: D: Not true! Definitely not true!

Spain: *suddenly has rape face on, staring at Romano*

Romano: Wh-what are you looking at, tomato-loving bas****?

Spain: Fusososososo…

Pip: Oh boy. :I

Clara: *sees dare* Wait… What?

Pip: *sees the dare* …Whyyyy?

Stardust: *looks at the dare as well* D:

(After a good ten monutes of grumbling, they finally say 'I love you' to the person they hate most. It was… interesting to say the least.)

Pip: Well. This was an interesting chapter. Sorry if it sucked! Once again, I'm sorry for the late update! ;-;

Stardust: See ya next time, and…

Clara: Bye!


End file.
